mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Dad/Ninjakick's version
The version of Grand Dad with the grandest moveset and the version that plays the closest to a regular fighting game character at the time, this version uses custom sprites and has relatively simple gameplay, using five buttons. His sloppy comboability and mediocre damage output put him at a disadvantage, however, and some of his moves are misattributed as Normals in spite of being stated to be Specials or Hypers. ) |Image = File:NinjakickGrandDadPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ninjakick |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Grand dad is a simple five-button character, using all attack buttons except for for attacks, though he lacks an aerial move; he plays like a four-button character for the most part, given that he has only two moves associated with . His gameplay is relatively simple, not being based off any existing gameplay style. His stats are slightly tweaked compared to most other characters, having more Defence but less Attack. Grand dad's comboability is very lacking, as the short range of most of his Normals and the distance Grand dad is pushed back when hitting the opponent with his Normals work against his comboability and any combos Grand dad can perform are vey hard to perform because of this; he can chain Normals into Specials, Hypers or Normals activated with command inputs, however, and his standing can chain very well with other moves because of its range. His damage output is fairly low because his Attack stat is set to 80 and it's further lowered by his damage dampener; this, combined with his low comboability, make him hard to play as. While Grand dad has several Specials and Hypers as stated by the creator, Grand dad's actual amount of Specials and Hypers is very low because many of the Specials and Hypers listed by the creator are attributed as Normals, which means they count as Normals in-game despite behaving like Specials or Hypers. Grand dad's Star Barrage and DEATH BEAM miss when close to the opponent and Star Barrage gives back Power on hit and allows the player to move and attack while active, allowing it to be cancelled into itself or allowing other attacks to be used on the opponent while it's active. Grand dad has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, though he strangely attacks more often and uses Specials and Hypers more frequently than most characters that use the default A.I., performing random attacks, and doesn't jump around or block very often; he sometimes stands still or moves around without attacking, however. His low Attack stat and comboability make him not much of a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} / | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos 7 Grand Dad Mugen demonstration 14thDoc Mugen More Grand Dad M.U.G.E.N - Grand Dad Demonstration Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters made by Ninjakick Category:Characters made in 2017 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}